What Happens to Me?
by Dragania Amma Lyris Malfoy
Summary: She should be happy, she really should. After all, it's the Graduation Ball! But how can she smile when she sees the one she loves so happily dancing with someone else? OneShot


A/N: I know this type of story's been written_ thousands_ of times, but I really felt like writing one. It probably has to do with the fact that in the past year, I've been to a couple of dances, and am still without a boyfriend. This story probably reflects some of my own feelings, too. Oh well, I can always hope, can't I?

BTW, this was originally published on Portkey

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. J.K. Rowling does!

A/N: Rated PG just to be safe.

It was the day Hogwarts students had been waiting for; it was the day they had all been looking forward to. It was the day that was supposed to be filled with laughter, memories, excitement, and entertainment. It was the day that was supposed to have dancing and music weaved as one.

It was the day of the Hogwarts Graduation Ball.

And what a ball it was! The Great Hall had been transformed into what looked to be a palace ballroom. A dance floor made of white marble took up most of the space, but there were still dozens of little tables surrounding it all with light pink tablecloths. Upon each surface stood a candle that was in the shape of a sapphire blue raven, a golden yellow badger, an emerald green serpent, or a ruby red lion. At the very front of the room, where the head table was normally placed, there was a gigantic stage set up, where the newest wizarding band, called _The Unicorns_, was performing loudly. Above the dancing students, the velvet night sky shimmered with glittering stars and a glowing crescent moon.

Most of the students were having the times of their lives. They were dancing with their boyfriends and girlfriends while talking and laughing. Others, however, were not.

Head Girl Hermione Granger was finding herself in the latter category. She had been sitting alone most of the night at one of the pink tables, sipping slowly from her class of plain water.

Okay, maybe she hadn't been _completely_ alone the entire night. At the beginning she had been sitting and talking with one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, and his girlfriend Luna Lovegood. She had actually been enjoying herself then. She even danced with Ron for a little while, before the slow songs had started, that is. When that happened, he had hurried off to find Luna so they could dance through them all.

Now, though, she was left with nothing to do except watch the numerous happy couples sway around slowly on the dance floor. She found herself wishing that she could be a part of it.

It wasn't as if she wasn't pretty enough for a boy to ask her to dance. No, she actually looked quite nice tonight. She had on a beautiful pinkish coral floor-length dress with a floor length sheer bottom and spaghetti straps. A pure gold locket hung from around her neck and fancy sandals of the same color wrapped around her feet. Her long, normally bushy hair had managed to tame itself a little so that it fell in thick curls to her waist.

But of course, no boy wanted to dance with know-it-all, bookworm Hermione Granger. Because after all, everybody knows that beauty always beats brains when it comes to boys.

Hermione's sad eyes kept on sweeping throughout the room until they landed on one of the happy couples dancing to the music. This particular couple, though, was probably considered by most to be the most beautiful and perfect couple there. The young woman that was a part of it had on a long, flowing black strapless gown with glittering turquoise strips of fabric at the very top and bottom of the dress. Silver slippers were present on her feet and a chain featuring a sea green stone sat proudly on her neck. Acting as an enhancement to her wondrous attire, bright red hair flew in a straight mane all the way down her back.

Her partner in the dance, a very handsome young man, looked, if possible, even more beautiful than her. Emerald green dress robes covered up his black dress pants and shirt, while his unruly black hair was standing up everywhere, despite his numerous attempts to tame it. His bright green eyes seemed to stand out the most though, since the glasses that usually covered them up were no where to be seen tonight.

Hermione sighed sadly as she watched Harry and Ginny dance to the melody that was playing. She knew that they were happy; it was so obvious that a complete stranger could probably tell. Ginny seemed to be glowing with glee while Harry held her close, letting a small smile grace his features.

Hermione abruptly turned her head away as she felt tears start to well up in her eyes. Trying desperately to wipe them away, but to no avail, she stood up, and as quickly as she could, exited the Great Hall.

Standing in the Entrance Hall, which was empty, she let the tears fall from her eyes in streams. Then, blindly, she reached for the huge doors of the school, and pushed them open. Once she was outside, she started running aimlessly, with her eyes tightly shut.

After what felt like hours of running, but in reality was only about ten minutes, she opened her eyes to find herself near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Tears still coming out of her eyes, she sat down, not even caring if she got her dress dirty.

"Why?" Hermione sobbed. "Why do I have to love him so damn much?"

Her body started shaking as she put her head in her hands. Really, why did she have to fall hopelessly in love with him? She _knew_ that Ginny was the one that loved him, and that most likely Harry liked her back. _Everyone_ knew that, actually. It was fate; it was what was meant to be: They were the idea Hogwarts couple. And of course, they now had nothing to hold them back, since Harry had finally defeated Voldemort at the beginning of the year. And of course, they were _happy._ Really, really happy.

"But what about me?" Hermione whispered to herself. "What happens to me?"

Ever since she was a little girl, Hermione had always hoped to fall madly in love with someone, have him love her back, and then live happily ever after. Well, she had fallen in love, but it was now clear that he did not reciprocate her feelings. So _what happened now?_ Could she fall in love again? She doubted it.

Her sobs finally starting to slow down, Hermione lifted her head and tilted her head slightly so that she was looking up at the beautiful night sky. She was still gazing at the twlinkling stars when she suddenly felt a presence behind her.

Hermione whirled her head around to find the very person she was just thinking about looking down at her. Startled, she stood up so that she was facing him.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly. "Why are you out here all alone instead of at the ball?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why are _you_ out here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry questioned. "I went looking for you." Harry fished the Marauder's Map out of his dress robe pocket.

"Why?" Hermione spat. "Wouldn't you rather be inside dancing with your precious girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend, Hermione," Harry said sternly. "And I doubt she ever will be."

Hermione shook her head. "Of course she's your girlfriend. The two of you belong together. Everybody knows that! And you were dancing together!"

"Well then everybody's stupid," Harry countered. "And that dance we shared was only one between friends. Because trust me, I do _not_ love Ginny. I could never love her, since my heart already belongs to somebody else, and has for a long time."

Tears started to well up in Hermione's eyes once again. This seemed even worse to her. At least she knew Ginny; what if the girl Harry loved was a total stranger, that ended up hurting him or something?

"Who is she?" Hermione whispered. "Who is the one you love?"

Harry stepped closer to Hermione. "Isn't it obvious?"

Hermione shook her head again as Harry stepped even closer.

"The one I love," Harry placed his hands on either side of her cheeks. "Is you." And with that, he pressed his lips firmly to her own.

At first, Hermione just stood there, not registering the fact that Harry was kissing her. Finally, though, she came to her senses and started to kiss him back.

The kiss started out as a soft, sweet, gentle one, but as time went on, it started to become more intense and passionate. Suddenly, Hermione's fingers were twirling Harry's soft black locks while Harry's own hands rubbed up and down her back. When Harry's tongue cautiously licked Hermione's lips, she opened her mouth so that the two of them could engage in a war of the mouths, and so that they both could explore.

Five minutes later, when the two of them decided that they were out of oxygen, the broke apart breathlessly. Harry laid his forehead against Hermione's.

"Hermione, I love you, I really love you," Harry breathed.

"Oh Harry," Hermione said, nodding. "I love you too."

Harry beamed, which made Hermione giggle. And when the two of them leaned in for their second kiss, Hermione suddenly realized what was going to happen to her: She was going to live happily ever after.

_The End_

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little one shot! Please review! ;-)


End file.
